


Of Apples and Piercings

by little_dhampir



Series: The ship I didn't ship until I started writing it [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apples, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Gwaine's eating an apple and Percy gets very distracted (and turned on).
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: The ship I didn't ship until I started writing it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Of Apples and Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkalot bingo, go team Sorcerers!

It's just an apple, Percy tried telling himself. This is ridiculous; there was no reason to be jealous of an apple. 

So what if said apple was slowly getting devoured by a mouth Percy would rather have devouring him? 

It had been a week - a week! - since the night of the back alley blow job and so far, nothing else had happened between Gwaine and him. Percy wanted to say something, _wanted Gwaine to say something_ , but nothing, not a single word, had been uttered about what had happened last weekend. 

So it was a Saturday again but instead of the pub Percy found himself outside in the park, having a picnic with his friends. Gwen had wanted to invite them all so she and Lance could share some news with them. Percy was pretty sure he knew what the news was about, being more of an introvert meant noticing stuff that others didn't pick up on. 

Gwaine was finally done with that apple, thank god, licking the fruit's juices from his fingers. There was a glimpse of that piercing again, and Percy had to try his hardest not to make a sound at the thought of that piercing and how it had felt pressed against his hard-on. 

"I wanted to thank you all for coming," Gwen said, successfully bringing Percy's mind back to the present. 

"As we have told you via text; there are some news we would like to share with you." 

Lance moved closer to his wife and put his hand in hers. Percy was longing for someone to do the same with. 

"I am pregnant," Gwen beamed at her friends.

"Congratulations!" Percy, somehow for once in his life, was the first one to react. 

The others reacted similar, wishing the soon to be family of three all the best and asking them a million questions, like when the baby was due. They were toasting and drinking their orange juice and Percy felt content being surrounded by his friends. His bladder didn't though. Excusing himself, he walked closer to the woods behind the park, searching for some bush or tree to relieve himself behind. 

Once he found one far enough away, he made sure to be as quick as possible. Just as he was about to close his fly again he could hear footsteps behind him. 

"There you are." 

It was Gwaine. Percy's heart fluttered like it always did when he looked at his best friend, his breath taken away by how unfairly handsome the other man was. 

"You know what I keep thinking of?" Gwaine asked, leaning against a tree nonchalantly. 

Percy shook his head. This was the first time they were alone together since that evening and he had a hard time not remembering how Gwaine had looked on his knees. 

"How amazing you felt in my mouth. Everytime I taste something I remember how you tasted coming down my throat."

Percy swallowed and tried, and probably failed, not to look like a deer in the headlights. They hadn't talked about what had happened and so Percy had thought, it must have been just another hookup for Gwaine. Even if that thought had hurt like nothing else. 

"I can't forget your mouth either. And that damn piercing of yours," Percy confessed in the quiet between them. 

He wanted Gwaine, he wanted him so badly. Everytime their eyes had met today he had felt a flicker of arousal rushing through him. But he hadn't known how to act on it. 

Gwaine chuckled. 

"I figured. I could feel your eyes on me every time I ate something. I have to confess, teasing you with that apple made me so horny. Gosh, every time the juices reached my tongue I wished it was you inside my mouth again." 

Knowing Gwaine was turned on, and now that he actually dared to openly stare at the other man he could see the bulge in his tight jeans, spread a heat through Percy. He could feel himself growing hard, his erection pushing against his boxers. Suddenly Gwaine moved towards him, crashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss, not waiting for Percy to say something. 

Percy moaned, the sound lost in the kiss. He could taste the apple on Gwaine's tongue, sweet and oh so delicious. The tall man was glad his fly was still undone when Gwaine's eager fingers found his cock and started stroking it through the fabric. Percy moved a bit, thrusting against that talented hand massaging him. Gwaine's stubbles scratched his own shaved skin, sending shivers through him. Their tongues danced together, neither really dominating the kiss but both of them enjoying it. The feeling of metal in his mouth whenever he touched the piercing was a new, but not unpleasant, one. They had to break apart so they could breathe, but Percy didn't mind as long as he could still touch Gwaine. 

Percy used this strength to pull the other man closer, nearly tripping him. Gwaine, who had been on his tiptoes again, stumbled into his chest and Percy could feel how turned on they both were. He pulled on Gwaine's jeans, trying to undo them, so he could free his cock. 

It was a pretty cock. Sure, Gwaine wasn't as big as him, but he was still quite well endowed. The head was a dark pink and shiny with precome where it was visible beneath the foreskin. Percy pulled it back, stroking a single finger over the exposed piece of flesh and felt Gwaine's shudder, a soft moan escaping the other man.

Gwaine felt amazing in his hands, nearly as amazing as feeling Gwaine's own hand finally pulling Percy's boxers out of the way. Their knuckles touched as they both started jerking each other off before Gwaine used his other hand to push Percy's hand away and engulf both their erections. The feeling of a hard cock rubbing against his equally hard one was amazing. They both started thrusting against one another, eager like teenagers experiencing their first time. Percy hadn't known a simple handjob could feel so amazing. He buried his face in Gwaine's long hair, breathing the other man's scent in. 

Gwaine started licking and biting Percy's neck, probably leaving a mark behind but Percy didn't care. He was so close already, taken apart by Gwaine's hand which was equally talented as his mouth had been. 

"Fuck," he cursed, trying to hold back. He didn't want this moment to be over; he wanted to feel Gwaine's hands on his body forever. 

Suddenly Gwaine's hand stopped. Percy wasn't proud of the undignified sound he made when Gwaine's finger unwrapped around him. He wanted to ask what the other man was doing but before he could do so, Gwaine went down to his knees and that amazing mouth was on him again. Percy thrust in on instinct, his hands buried in Gwaine's wild hair. That talented tongue was back, teasing the sensitive underside of Percy's cock with its piercing, just like he had done last time. 

And just like last time it didn't take much to push Percy over the edge. He grunted as he came down Gwaine's throat, his hips moving uncoordinated. He could see Gwaine pulling back, could see the other man's hand jerking his cock until he came mere seconds later, shooting his load in front of Percy's feet, while he pressed his face against Percy's hip. 

"Fuck, you really feel as amazing in my mouth as I remembered. Next time I want that thing in me, fucking me till I scream."

Gwaine said with a smirk, looking up at Percy with those warm brown eyes. 

"We should get back to the others," he continued. "Good thing you came in my mouth. As much as I enjoyed jerking you off, it would have been hard to explain why we come back from the trees, covered in cum."

Percy only now remembered the others, probably wondering where they have vanished to. He blushed when he realised that once more Gwaine had blown him in a place where they could have easily been walked in on. 

"Next time, we are doing this in a bedroom," he replied and Gwaine chuckled. 

They redressed again quickly, and after Percy had made sure none of their cum had made it onto any of their clothing, they walked back to the others. 

"There you are, we were wondering where you had gone," Lance said. 

"Are you alright? Was it the apples? A lot of people have difficulties digesting large amount of apples and you've been eating quite a few today," Gwen asked concerned. 

Percy was hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt when Gwaine went on to tell them some lie about spotting a rabbit in the woods. Next time they were really going to do this in a more private setting. 

Percy smiled to himself, knowing now there would be a next time.


End file.
